Make Her Blush
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: Gray Challenges Natsu to make Lucy Blush knwoing that he won't be able to do it but what if he does and ...Read to know more. A cute and innocent One-shot! NatsuXLucy.


"I will make Her Blush."

"You Will Have To Make Her Blush."

"Popsicle! I told You I will Try my best."

"Stop Fighting Like an Ashtray and Get on with the task Already."

Natsu Looked around in the fairyHall to search for a pretty blonde Teenager who always was either with Levy chatting away aboutr Books or With Mirajane sipping on her milkshake but today she was sitting somewhere else.

Just where? His Eyes scanned the room and found Lucy next to Wendy talking sweetly. He gave a last nod and glare to Gray who just smirked on his face and started walking towards Her. Lucy diverged her attention towards the pink haired Teen who had on a determined look as he came and sat on the empty chair.

She smiled and Greeted him at which He just gave her a blank look. Wendy on the other hand stood up and bowed down before departing saying Carla was having some errands to run.

"See You Later Then Wendy."

After which Lucy looked At Natsu again who still was giving her the poker face. Few seconds later, She grew irritated and flicked his forehead.

"What was that For!?"

"What happened to You Natsu?" Lucy knew something was going on in his mischievious mind so she wanted to be on the safe side. He blinked his eyes innocently and replied, "Nothing." The blonde Girl SIghed and was about to go searching for Levy when The slayer reached out for her hand and made the now Confused girl sit.

"Wha-!"

"I want to talk to You Luce."

She sat down politely at hearing his words kind of concerned. "What is it?"

He gulped down. "You Look Very pretty Today."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the simple statement. It was hard to digest knowing that it was coming out of his mouth. When He couldn't get the red tint on her cheeks at the compliment, He half-frowned and continued. "You Look Pretty like an..Apple."

She facepalmed. "I am looking like an apple to you?"

He Grinned cutely, "Yeah, All red."

"That is absurd, Natsu but what was the thing you wanted to talk about?"

Natsu rested his chin in the plam of his hand and went, "I like the dress that you are wearing today."

She was getting irritated by Natsu's Childish compliments So she tried to play along. "Really? How so?"

He played with his words for a while and then said, "They look really clean as if you took the time to clean your clothes for the first time!"

And that Was it!

"Lucy-Kick!"

"What the hell was that for!?" Natsu exclaimed out.

Lucy who was fuming by now just gave him the evil glare and walked off to The bar counter where Mirajane stood watching them.

Natsu pouted at his failed attempt but remembered that cheeks do get red even when a person is fuming so he grinned at Gray.

Gray just shook his head in pity. "That is not a real blush. Ashhole."

**30 Minutes Later.**

"Luce! You look so Cute today."

**40 Minutes Later. **

"that Blue ribbon Really suits Your Dress."

**50 Minutes Later.**

"Lucy, Look! I found that book you were looking For!"

**60 Minutes Later. **

"Lucee! Those shoes are just some clever catch!"

"Okay, Natsu. WHAT. IS. IT?" Lucy was seriously embarresed by his silly compliments because he was stalking her around the whole time in the guild giving her weird flattery that made people laugh at them thinking how Cute it was.

Natsu just slumped his body in failure down on an empty chair seeing this lucy sat on the one opposite to his chair and waited patiently for him to say something.

But He stared at her and then suddenly He did something out of the blue that caught her off-gaurd. He reached out for the few displaced strands of hair on her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

"There Better."

Lucy looked at him wide-eyed and blushed a crimson Red.

Natsu who unknowingly made her blush grinned out in happiness That he finally completed his task!

"I made her Blush! Ice-princess!"

Gray Tsk-ed At the rejoicing Slayer and cursed at him in return while Lucy who at last figured out what was happening gave out a dark aura.

"Lucy-kick! You Baka!"


End file.
